camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:216.220.216.194
Which Total Drama Island character are you? Choose personality traits OCool, swaggin, tough OCool, friendly, weird OHungry, siked, excited OCrazy, hyper, energetic OWild, sporty friendly OParty-loving, funny OWannabe, geeky, flirty OConsided, vain, hunky OA+ Perfectionist OSmart-alec, geeky, wisecracking ONerdy, dweebish, kind OLoud, outgoing, cool with attitude OEvil, bossy, munipulative OKind, friendly, loving OTough, hot-tempered, athletic OGothic, loner, mysterious What would you bring on TDI with you? OCellphone, call my friends OAn awsome gadget, YEAH!!! Check it out ONunchuckos, HIIIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! OA book, ohhhhhhh knowledge!!!! OMy best friend, YAYYYYYY BESTIES!!!!!!! OStereo, gotta have my tunes man OFood, Great gopher Im starvin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWeights, watch me crack up those muscles OA football, HUP!!!!!!!!!!!! OMake up, gotta stay pretty OSurfboard. Kwabonga dudes!!!!!!!!! OA mirror, me so sexy! Who would be your best friend on the Island? ODuncan OGwen OTrent OOwen OLeshawna OCody OHarold OJustin ONoah OEva OTyler OIzzy OLindsay OCourtney OBridgete OGeoff OHeather (yeh right, like she'd ever be my friend) What's your favorite challange? OJumping off a 1,000ft cliff. EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWeight lifting challange, 1, 2, 3, 4......... ODogeball, right in the nuts OEating contest, can ya pass the gravy? Results You are Cody. You think your cool and you try to bring out your swagg. You love gadgets and use them to help your team. You are Harold. You want to be cool but you often get picked on or insulted. Your very smart and try your best to help the team. Your are Duncan. Your cool, rockin, swaggin! Your clever and use your skills to your adventure. Your Tyler. You love sports but aren't really good at them. But hey, you try your best. You are Bridgete. Your wild and sporty. You loves sports, especially surfing. You are Geoff. Your funny and always up for fun and love to party. You are Noah. You believe knowledge is power and aren't very fond of physical labor. Your wisecracks and sarcasm often annoy the hell out of your teammates. You are Courtney. Your a perfectionest. You don't like breaking rules. However, you can be very competitive when pushed to the limit. You are Izzy. Your crazy and psychotic. Your alter ego is Escope. You are Lindsey. Your dim-witted but very kind-hearted and nice. Your also the prettiest on the Island. Your Trent. Your cool an friendly. You have many friends and everyone likes you. You are Heather a.ka: The Bitch. Your mean, evil and munipulative and self-proclaimed leader of your alliance. You use your sneakiness to your advantage. You are Eva. Your strong, tough and athletic. You are the most physically strongest of your teanm. However, your temper could use a little work. You are Leshawna. Your "The Sister With Attitude". Your very loud, sassy and outgoing. You don't care what other think of you. You are DJ. Your kind-hearted, sweet and nice. You love animals and wouldn't harm a fly. Not even for the team. You are Justin. You get all the ladies and the hunk everyone wants to be with. You are Owen, The Party guy. One of my favorite characters. Your siked and often excited. You love to eat. You are Gwen. Your quiet and mysterious. Your a loner and a goth. You open yourself up when you get to know people. �������